


Better Times

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, to be a Slytherin is to  be a target. Draco Malfoy wants to mend that before his son goes to Hogwarts, and with Severus Snape’s help they establish a new magical journal. But nobody wants to read the point of view of the Slytherins, so both of them will need Harry Potter’s help, who is now a dragon keeper in Romania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Times

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Suitesamba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba) for the help and the beta work. Thanks to Torino, Lilyseyes and Badgerlady for the Fest and all the Snarry love.

“I am flattered, Draco, but I don’t think your newspaper would sell better if you published weekly potions articles.”

“I bet just your name would help. But that’s not what I’m asking you, Severus. I want you to be my editor.”

Both wizards looked each other in the eye, Snape’s office in total silence while their cups of tea grew cold.

“I can’t do that from Hogwarts,” Snape said.

“We both know that you took back your position as a Potions Master just because you wanted to protect Slytherins after the battle. You can do better for them by helping me clean Slytherin House’s name and the reputation of purebloods in general,” Draco asked.

“And you want to achieve that with your journal. That’s why you chose that common name, more suitable for a Gryffindor’s magazine. Or even a Hufflepuff’s one.”

“ _Better times_ is a good tittle for the new line I am hoping to create,” Draco said.

“No Slytherin will buy a journal with such a name,” Severus stated.

“I don’t want to convince any Slytherins. The primary readers must be the rest of the Wizarding world: the victorious Gryffindors and the credible Hufflepuffs. I will capture the Ravenclaws’ curiosity with first-rate articles. The population who didn’t attend Hogwarts will be lured by international themes. They are the people who I must reach. Our articles will be better and more positive than the _Daily Prophet’s_. Lately, all its news is focused on tragedies. Their articles about the war are full of hate and aversion. Their only approach is morbidity. People have had enough of that. They will appreciate my journal’s new point of view.”

“Draco. Do you really want to compete with the _Daily Prophet?”_ Severus asked. Had he not seen his Slytherins suffering year after year, he would have smirked.

“I need to. I can’t manage a daily issue, but maybe in the future… I have only ten years to change their minds, Severus. Scorpius is just one year old. I don’t want him to suffer what I suffered when I was in eighth year,” Draco said, the foul memories twisting his face.

At the pain in Draco’s face, Severus regretted once more time not having been there for him that last year. His wounds from Nagini’s bite hadn’t healed fast enough, and he couldn’t be there for Draco and the rest of the Slytherins. Eight years later Severus still didn’t know all that had happened the only year Hogwarts trained eighteen-year-olds. 

Minerva had hoped that opening Hogwarts for them would help them calm down and heal. Severus knew it was Albus’ idea, or at least his portrait’s. And like the rest of his ideas, it was as silly as a daydream. The angry teens who had fought and seen their friends die didn’t forget nor forgive.

And Draco was right to fear what their progeny would do in ten years.

“I will talk with Minerva. However, I can’t leave Hogwarts before the end of the school year.”

“Thank you, Severus,” Draco said with a small smile.

If Draco had been a Gryffindor he would have launched himself into Severus’ arms.

*******

Severus scowled when he saw the piles of unpurchased newspapers on his way to the conference room.

Almost a year and they were selling fewer issues than the _Quibbler._ Draco was going to waste away his family fortune on this foolish project at this rate, but he was not listening to reason. And he didn’t want to talk about closing down the publication after the last encounter at Diagon Alley, for this time Scorpius was at his side and he had asked his father questions that one couldn’t explain to a two-year-old boy.

When Severus arrived at the room, all his staff was waiting for him, Draco at the head of the long table.

Severus looked at the new recruits and glared at Draco. The man was going to hire every Gryffindor who was foolish enough to associate their name with the “Slytherin journal”, as _“Better Times”_ was commonly called. As if they hadn’t enough with Dennis Creevey and Angelina Weasley. Now with Lee Jordan they almost outnumbered him, Draco, Millicent Bulstrode and Terence Higgs. Isobel MacDougal didn’t count, as she was a Ravenclaw. The pure-blood witch had her own reasons for working on their historical articles, for her boyfriend Tracey Davis was a former Slytherin who was having problems keeping a job in the Wizarding world because of the post-war prejudices.

“Severus, you know Lee Jordan,” Draco introduced the man.

“Professor Snape,” the man said, with more respect than when he was a student.

“As you well know, I am no longer a professor, Mister Jordan. Although I should return to my previous labour when Mister Malfoy does the right thing and shuts down this journal,” Severus declared.

Draco glared at him but smiled at the same time, an old talent of his. “Millicent found another interesting theme to cover. Lee will write a weekly article about Muggle music,” Draco said.

“Muggle music, Draco?” Severus asked with a smirk. “Really?”

“I’ll cover other topics, too,” Lee quickly said. “Wizarding music, the historical convergences between both sorts of musicians…”

“Of course, you will not steal any article of mine,” Isobel warned Lee.

“Of course not,” Lee conceded. “I’ll also try to engage the younger readers with modern music.”

“The _Prophet_ covers the Top of the Wizarding Pops,” Severus noted.

“But not the Muggle list,” Draco said. “You’ll do an amazing job, Lee. Now Millicent wants to share some interesting research she performed.”

“Industrial espionage again?” Severus asked Millicent, even though he was glaring at Draco, for he knew well who had ordered the “research.”

Millicent ignored her editor and distributed parchments to everybody at the table.

“As you can see, the _Prophet’s_ rates of sales are commensurate with _Witch Weekly’s._ And the highest rates are when they mention Potter,” Millicent announced proudly.

“My dear Millicent, you had to make a comparative study to reach that conclusion?” Severus asked his personal secretary. He was fond of her, he always had been, as she was one of his Slytherins, but he couldn’t overlook her limitations.

Draco cleared his throat. “Every now and then they publish an article mentioning Potter. As we all know,” he said glancing at Angelina, who nodded to him, “they have not gotten any news about Potter since the day he left Auror training and disappeared from the Wizarding world, eight years ago.”

“Not the Wizarding world, just England,” Dennis said.

“Of course,” Draco nodded, biting his lip at Severus’ smirk. Old customs were slow to die and it still burned when a Gryffindor corrected any of them. It was easier with Isobel. “So they only had to mention him, write about any of his old deeds or even publish a simple rumour about his returning to improve the sales of that issue.”

Severus sighed deeply. “Draco,” he almost whispered. “Tell me you don’t want to drag us so low.”

“Of course not. We are only going to spread last-minute reliable news,” Draco announced.

Dennis squeaked. Isobel showed a slight interest, which spoke volumes about her curiosity. Terence didn’t show more interest than Isobel, but even so Severus knew he was as ecstatic as he was when he had a scoop. It was obvious that Angelina and Lee knew about Draco’s new project, because they were glaring at his boss, the woman shaking her head in disagreement.

“Well, maybe not last-minute news,” Draco conceded, which seemed to appease the Gryffindors. “But he is going to save our newspaper, anyway.”

Dennis clapped with a wide smile. Terence chuckled but his eyes were bright. Isobel showed real interest for once.

Severus covered his face with his both hands. “Not again, please, Salazar,” he whispered to himself. He thought Draco had gotten over his Potter phase.

“And how in Merlin’s name is the Saviour of the Wizarding World going to save our journal, when he fled that same world to escape the Wizarding media?” Severus raised his voice, which he rarely did.

“Severus, I know Potter is a delicate subject for you, but you must make an effort to work with him,” Draco implored.

Severus opened his eyes wide, incredulous and outraged.

“I was not the one who repeated his name as a mantra, Draco,” Severus muttered, his low tone of voice making the hair on more than one neck stand up.

“Then good thing I’m not the one who’s going to ask him,” Draco replied, his eyes holding Severus’ murderous look.

“Well, I have my assignment for the week,” Isobel said before standing up.

“Me, too!” Dennis squeaked, quickly following the Ravenclaw, camera in hand.

Lee and Terence looked at each other and stood up at the same time.

“Good luck with Potter!” Lee let out before leaving the meeting room after them.

Severus glared at Draco, slowly letting go the breath he had been holding. Then he stared to his right, then to his left, but both women remained undeterred.

“If I am going to put my marriage at risk asking George to let you contact Harry, I deserve to know your plans,” Angelina stated.

Millicent merely smiled at Severus, quill in hand and ready to take any notes.

Severus sighed and relaxed in his chair, the palms of his hands together and his fingertips under his chin. “Enlighten me,” he said to Draco.

“We have never covered any news about the war. Yes, we know nobody would be interested in our point of view, but surely they would be interested in Potter’s,” Draco clarified.

Severus stared at him for a while, unaffected, until he burst into laughter.

Even if Severus laughed only on rare occasions, this was not the first time Draco and Millicent had witnessed it. Angelina cringed at the sight.

“So…,” Severus said, panting. “So you want…” he added, wiping his tears, “you really expect Potter to grant you an interview. Not just that! You want Potter to talk about the war!” Severus shouted, not believing what he himself was saying.

“My idea was more of a series of meetings, talking about his experiences with Slytherins. You know, I helped him, Mother helped him, you… well, what you did is in another league altogether. You can expose yourself only if you are amenable, but…”

“Draco! The problem is not what I’m willing to reveal about me! The problem is that Potter would kill us just for asking for an exclusive interview!” Severus exclaimed.

“You know one interview won’t be enough. People need to get to know our paper. Potter can be the bait, but we need them to come back for more, and we will only achieve that with the promise of more,” Draco said.

“Draco! DRACO!” Severus shouted as he pounded the table with his fist. This time all three cringed in unison. “I know you are worried about Scorpius’ future but,” he said, trying to calm himself, “are you out of your mind?” He shouted again. “You do know, as does the rest of the Wizarding world, that Harry Potter didn’t go to Romania with Charlie Weasley because he had a hidden desire to become a dragon keeper. He left the only world he ever knew because he couldn’t stand his fame. Do you really think that he is going to freely give you a piece of his mind so you can publish it?”

“Harry really loves working with dragons,” Angelina declared, not appreciating the image Snape was painting of Harry.

The three Slytherins stared at her in awe. It was the first reliable thing about Potter they had heard in eight years.

Severus sat, yielding to the evidence. A single detail of Potter’s life and they –not even the best fans of the _saviour_ – were speechless. If _Better Times_ needed a miracle, this was possibly the one. And Potter returning to the British Wizarding world, even to merely state his opinion, would be a miracle.

“He won’t be easily convinced,” Severus said. “But before that, we need to find him,” he added, looking at Angelina. “Many have tried to reach him at the dragon reserve, so many that it almost caused an international debacle of diplomatic relations with the Romanian Ministry of Magic.”

“George can open the reserve’s Floo for us, so we can travel through the Romanian international Floo Network. Harry doesn’t receive many visits, not even from our family, so it must be a one-time thing,” Angelina explained.

The three wizards stared at Severus. Once more, he bore all the responsibility…

*******

Seeing a wizard on a broomstick trying to lure a dragon to chase him was certainly quite a show, but after two hours standing in the cold Romanian afternoon, Severus had had enough of it.

When the reserve’s staff finally showed Severus where to wait for Potter, it was growing dark.

Severus pushed the indicated door with a knot in the pit of his stomach. He had replayed a thousand times in his mind what he was going to ask Potter, but now that he was about to meet the man, the words were merely a blurred memory.

Once inside, he found himself staring at four nude backs. The damn staff had sent him to the communal showers. Severus hadn’t seen so many nude bodies together since his years as a student at Hogwarts. He was about to panic when he thought he didn’t even know how Potter looked after eight years of exercising his body. Because all those bodies were definitely toned and fit.

Severus didn’t let the steam cloud his mind –because surely that was the only cause for his momentary loss of focus–, and began to eliminate wizards before he could be spotted.

He quickly recognised Weasley, thanks to his hair and skin. Bless Merlin for not giving him all those freckles. The wizard that just left the showers couldn’t be Potter either, unless Potter had grown in height as much as in width.

Before gazing at the other two, Weasley helped him by slapping one barely covered arse with his towel.

“Come on, Harry, you’re always the last one in and then you complain about the rest of us using up the hot water,” Charlie said.

The other wizard joined the fun and also slapped Potter’s arse, with his own hand. “You’re the more fast in air and the most slowly… here,” the man said in a heavily accented voice before following Weasley out of the showers.

Severus lost precious time ogling Potter’s back. He was not much taller than he had been the last time Severus had seen him. His hair was still a mess, but now it was a long, long mess, growing past his shoulders. The rest… well, he was toned, indeed. Broad shoulders with well-defined muscles and buttocks that seemed as hard as stone, as the flesh was not juddering even though Potter was rubbing them through his underwear, soothing the area after all the slapping.

When Severus had been mentally preparing for this moment, he had anticipated a very different meeting with Potter. He knew how essential it was to get off on the right foot. Being caught ogling one’s backside was not a good first step unless you were in a discotheque, not that Severus had ever been in one.

Opening the door again was not a good idea, since the dense steam would drift into the cold air outside and reveal him. So Severus didn’t move, hoping Potter would go to the showers without looking back, as his colleagues had done.

Unfortunately, Potter finally turned around.

Severus stared, not knowing what to do or say. Potter seemed to be in the same state, gazing at him as if he was looking at a ghost. So Severus decided to step up and try to mend the situation.

“I am sorry. I didn’t know this was a communal shower. I barely understood the reserve’s staff…” Severus tried to explain himself.

“What are you doing here?” Potter hissed, his hand trembling as if it were missing his wand.

“I just wanted a word, if you are amenable,” Severus offered, bowing his head.

His submission seemed to appease Potter, whose body relaxed visibly. So much that he even continued rubbing his arse while he seemed to be considering how to get rid of Severus.

Severus was taken aback. He had observed how wild the staff were, out in the field and even slapping each other’s bums, but this was… too much.

“I will wait outside,” Severus added before Potter could send him away.

“No… you shouldn’t… Snape!” Potter shouted when Severus turned away and went out the door.

Once he stepped outside, the cold slapped Severus’ burning face.

*******

Finally, a clean and still damp Potter agreed to talk to Severus. But as there was not a canteen in the reserve, they went to the nearby town. It was small and Muggle, and Potter asked Severus to take off his robes. Severus felt cold and nude in just his trousers and sport coat.

Potter seemed comfortable enough in his shirt and jeans. His wet hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The rectangular frames of his glasses were metallic and thin, and he looked older in them.

They walked in total silence. In fact, Potter had said very little since he had joined Severus after his shower.

The tavern was indeed small. Potter ordered ale for them both, not bothering to ask Severus first what he wanted.

“It’s ale or spirits, and the spirits are too strong, believe me,” Potter said.

“Do you visit this establishment often?” Severus asked.

Potter leaned towards Severus. “Listen to me, Snape,” he said, not in a menacing tone of voice, but the fury in his eyes was another thing. “I only brought you here because Charlie and the rest wanted to throw you in the nearest pile of dragon dung. So skip the small talk and tell me how the hell you managed to get here.”

Severus sighed. It had been too easy until that moment. He looked into Potter’s eyes and decided that truth was the key to reaching the Gryffindor’s heart, or at least his mind. The man seemed to consider things more than he had when he was young, so he hoped Potter would not curse him when he mentioned Draco. Or the newspaper.

“George Weasley graciously allowed us to use his Floo,” Severus began to explain.

“Us?” Potter asked, once again tense in his chair.

The bartender arrived just then with their beverages. Severus raised his hand, asking Potter for an opportunity to explain.

“His wife, Angelina, works for me. I am her editor,” Severus said, thinking it bestnot to mention Draco.

“Editor?” Harry repeated, again.

“I work for _Better Times_ , a newspaper with a new mission - trying to improve things for Slytherins – they’ve had a hard time in Wizarding society since the war. I know you don’t want to…” Severus stopped when he caught Potter’s smirk.

“Is Lucius Malfoy the owner of _this_ newspaper?” Potter asked, still smiling.

Severus was astonished. “In fact, the owner and founder is Draco Malfoy.”

Potter shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. “I am sorry,” he said.

“I beg your pardon?” Severus couldn’t help but ask, thinking that he had imagined Potter’s apology.

“I don’t know how George convinced you to play this trick on me, but you can tell him I believed you at first. He’s been so bad since Fred…”

“No. No, this is not some sort of prank from Weasley,” Severus stated seriously.

Potter stared at him, trying to read on his face whether he was being pranked or if he was just being harassed again by his fame. It wasn’t something he would expect from his old professor or he would have never agreed to even talk to him. 

Just at that moment, a man approached their table, addressing Potter with a heavy accent.

“Harrrry?”

The man, the enormous man, seemed annoyed at Potter, and by the way he was looking at Severus, it seemed there was something between them.

The man talked roughly in Romanian and, to Severus’ surprise, Potter answered him with a few words in his own language. To leave no doubt of their kind of connection, the man kissed Potter obscenely on the mouth before leaving without so much as a word to Severus.

“Ignore him, he’s always this angry,” Potter commented, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“I am sorry if I caused any inconvenience with your boyfriend,” Severus apologized.

“If you really are an ’editor‘ and publish something about…” Harry threatened.

“Potter. Harry. May I call you Harry?” Severus tried to calm Potter.

“No, you may not. I don’t know how Malfoy thinks that I would…”

“Malfoy has a son: Scorpius. He is two years old,” Severus said. Potter didn’t say a word. He seemed certain to say no to anything Severus would ask, so Severus tried to appeal to his famous compassion. “I know you have a goddaughter the same age, the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley.” Potter nodded, his teeth clenched. “In ten years they will attend Hogwarts. Are you worried by that fact?”

“No, why would I be?” Harry asked, too puzzled to lose the last trace of patience he had been maintaining.

“You would be if you suspected she was going to be Sorted into Slytherin. Because the Slytherins are being bullied at Hogwarts,” Severus gravely stated.

“Like the Hufflepuffs were bullied when you were headmaster” Harry harshly asked.

Severus glared at Potter. For the first time since he’d been speaking tothe young man, he felt compelled to defend himself. “I tried to protect them. I tried to protect all the students, even the Slytherins who were threatened by their own parents.”

Those words seemed to anger Potter more than anything Severus had said up to that point. The young man bit his lip until red stained a white tooth. Severus placed his hand closer to his wand, surprised at the fury in Potter’s eyes.

But after tense minutes Potter just stood up, left some coins on the table, and left the tavern, his steps strong and tense.

“Potter!” Severus called after him, trying to catch up to him. But his long legs were no rival to Potter’s strong thighs, fuelled by angry determination. “Potter!”

Only when Severus reached the path through the forest did he catch up with Potter, who was slowing up before arriving at the reserve.

“Potter! I don’t know what I said to offend you, but…” Severus said, panting.

“Shut up, Snape. I just want to be sure that you disappear into the Floo network,” Harry replied, not even breathing fast.

“Potter,” Severus insisted. Potter’s colleagues at the reserve wouldn’t let Severus talk with him, so knowing that it was his last opportunity to convince Potter, he used his last card, even though he knew it was a risk, especially when Potter was so agitated. “You must listen to me. You owe me that, at least. I also protected you, all those years.”

Severus shivered under Potter’s incensed look. The young man looked murderous in his fury, and he couldn’t help but think that he was stunning, too.

A rush of magic pushed Severus against a tree, which prevented him from falling to the ground. Potter’s wand was not in his hand but, nevertheless, Severus felt his powerful magic in every cell in his body.

“You protected so I could be the sacrifice of the light,” Harry hissed. “I suffered, too. I was chased and imprisoned. I fought for all of them. Only to find that at the end, I had to give up my own life.”

Severus understood then that Harry Potter hadn’t left England only because of his fame. He bore some scars that were not covered by his long hair, and were obviously still open and bleeding.

Potter walked toward him until the toes of their shoes were touching, then put his hands up on the trunk of the tree, just above Severus’ head.

Severus could see the contained rage in the way his nostrils flared. He gazed at the dried blood on Potter’s upper lip. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt how the waves of uncontained magic slowly diminished.

“I will ignore your ignorance and insensibility, only because you were a victim as much as I was,” Harry hissed. “But I want you out of here with a promise that you won’t return with empty claims.”

“I can promise you that,” Severus said, bowing to him with sincere respect. “I knew it was not fair asking for your help, but it was a last desperate idea.”

Harry dropped his arms and stepped back with a sigh. He stared at Severus before saying more calmly, “I know about how hard it’s been for the Slytherins. Ron told me before he left the Aurors. I am not happy about it, but I can do nothing. I can’t involve myself again in the British Wizarding world. I just can’t.”

Severus noticed how sincere Potter was, in his words and in his posture. There was pain in his face and his body was bent as if the sole idea of returning to London was causing him physical pain. Severus tried not to bedistracted by Potter’s abdominals, which were in view as his arms were raised. 

“I am sorry if I caused you any inconvenience, Potter,” Severus said. “Even if you are not going to help us, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with your colleagues. Or your boyfriend.” Severus lowered his eyes again, unconsciously attracted by that flat wall of hard muscle with a fine black line of body hair. And Potter’s waistband was indecently low.

“Ioan is not my boyfriend. He’s just a convenient shag,” Potter said without blushing. “I am sorry if that bothers you, but things are lax here,” he added when he noticed Snape’s uneasy expression.

“I am not bothered,” Severus quickly answered. For a second his eyes travelled down again towards temptation.

“You are not,” Harry repeated, considering it. “You know, variety here is hard to find,” he said, flirting shamelessly. “In the reserve Charlie is the only one that likes men, since Illia quit two years ago. And shagging Charlie would be like shagging Ron,” Harry said.

“Your other colleague seemed interested,” Severus suggested, too quickly for his judgment. Potter was really disconcerting him tonight.

“What other colleague?” Harry asked.

“The one who… slapped your arse,” Severus answered, not liking a bit the interest in Potter’s face.

“Oh, Antonio. No, I don’t think he’s a switch hitter,” Harry said, thinking about it.

“What’s a switch hitter?” Severus asked.

“He doesn’t like both sexes, if you know what I mean,” Harry said, winking. “Charlie’s one. Me, I only like men. And you, Snape?” Harry asked, noticing that Severus’ hungry stare was fixed on his lower body.

Severus suddenly met his eyes without saying a word. Potter’s brazen-faced attitude was confusing him. It was an exciting prospective, and dangerous, too. But Severus would be mad if he didn’t make the most of the situation.

Harry took a step towards Severus and placed his hand on his tented trousers. “You look good in Muggle clothes,” he said, as if he were flirting instead of molesting him.

“What are you playing at, Potter?” Severus asked, grabbing Harry’s wrist but not moving it away. “You were about to chase me out.”

“And I’m still going to see you out,” Harry said. “But first you can repay me for this terrible night,” he added, starting to move his hand up and down.

“Has it been truly terrible?” Severus flirted back, loosening his grasp of Potter’s hand and consenting to his advances.

“Terrible. You really need to make it up to me,” Harry joked.

“And how could I compensate you for my undesirable presence in your isolated life?” Severus managed to say without moaning even once.

“If I had known the size of this,” Harry said, while he proceeded to open Severus’ trousers, “I would have brought you to my rooms straight from the shower. And I wouldn’t have dressed at all.”

Severus leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment, enticed by the sexy image of a wet and nude Potter. He felt cold air on his thighs and noticed that Potter had gone down on his knees. He closed his eyes again, fearing he was going to wake up and find that Potter had stunned him and this was only a hot dream.

But Potter’s mouth on his member felt real, oh, so real, and so good: the perfect pressure on his cock, wet, and… such a spasmodic rub! Potter was deep throating him!

The high-pitched moan and pulling Potter’s hair were perhaps a poor idea, but it had been so long since Severus had gotten release this way, and, with the sensory overload, he couldn’t hide his reaction.

Severus almost didn’t perceive that Potter had swallowed until the man stood in front of him, cleaning the corners of his mouth with his shirt. The idea of kissing that mouth and tasting himself suddenly overwhelmed his mind. But then Potter pressed him against the tree, chest to back, and while he was handling his flies he moved his arse against Severus’ groin. When the trousers finally went down, Severus wished he hadn’t come so that he could feel that warm skin with his hard cock.

“Touch me,” Harry asked, opening his shirt with a magical wave of his hand.

As he was occupied stilling Potter’s hip while his other hand took hold of his cock at last, Severus missed that impressive example of wandless magic.

“Faster,” Harry demanded. “Close your hand tighter, I like it rough.”

“I knew you would be a demanding creature,” Severus stated. But he obeyed Potter’s requests.

Harry just moaned and laid the back of his head on Severus’ shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open, gasping for air.

Severus wondered for a moment how Potter could have opened his shirt if his hands had been occupied grabbing his thighs for support, but he ignored the thought in favour of licking and biting Potter’s enticing neck. Just then, he felt wetness on his hand and Severus marvelled at the ecstasy in Harry’s face, the confidence and trust he was showing, putting himself in Severus’ hands when mere minutes before he had been threatening him.

“Damn, that was good,” Harry said, languid in Severus’ arms.

But that languidness lasted only a few seconds. Potter turned around and, waving his hand over them both, cleaned the mess he had made.

“Did you just…? That was… remarkable,” Severus said, astonished.

“You should talk,” Harry said, arranging his clothes. “It was good for you, too?”

Severus nodded. He couldn’t put in words how amazed he was at the incredible turn of the situation. “Potter, just… what have we done here?”

“Fixing a shit of a night. In the end, it’s me who’s indebted to you. It’s been a long time since I’ve had such a gorgeous dick in my mouth,” Harry said shamelessly, ogling how Severus was arranging his own clothes. “Sadly, it must be a one off. Come on, let’s go. If I know Charlie, he’ll be coming after me soon.”

Potter turned around and walked toward the reserve. Severus followed him, thinking about his luck. Although he hadn’t gotten Potter’s collaboration, he had hadn’t had much hope of doing so. However, Potter’s wildness had surprised him, along with his fury and his lust. An exciting surprise. The dragon keeper was definitely brave, and he knew what he wanted.

Severus was surprised to feel more upset that he hadn’t known the man Potter had become than that he’d not been successful with his mission.

*******

Draco was waiting for him in the meeting room, but Severus hadn’t expected Millicent and Angelina’s presence.

“Good morning,” Severus said out loud.

“Do you want some tea?” Millicent offered, gesturing toward the steaming cups of tea in front of them.

“No, thank you. I was having some when Draco called me,” Severus said, staring at Draco. “Well, here I am. What was so important that it couldn’t wait until I finished my breakfast?”

“We need to schedule Potter’s interviews,” Draco said, studying Severus, who just sighed deeply.

“I’ve told you twice a day since last week that he said no. When are you going to believe me?” Severus patiently asked.

“We saw Potter this weekend,” Draco stated, glancing at Angelina. “He went to Angelina’s mother-in-law’s home, and she was gracious enough to invite me.”

“And Potter didn’t throw you out?” Severus asked with a small smirk.

“Weasley, his colleague at the reserve, tried to. But Potter stopped him. In fact, Potter was inexplicably willing to discuss our proposition, even though he remained firm in his denial. But then he mentioned Pansy,” Draco said, motioning to Angelina.

“He asked me how he could defend people like Parkinson, who tried to turn him over to Voldemort,” Angelina said. “I told him about how Pansy’s forced ostracism from the Wizarding world pushed her to the limit,” she said, and her sad tone of voice showed how close Angelina had been to Pansy at the end.

“So Potter agreed to help us because he felt responsible for Parkinson’s suicide?” Severus asked.

“I think it was more like pity,” Angelina said. “Harry has a big, soft heart, which he doesn’t open to everybody.”

“The fact is that Potter agreed,” Draco said with a pleased smile. “Angelina, fetch the notes we took when we discussed the interview topics, if you’ll be so kind.”

When the woman left, Draco motioned Millicent to leave them alone without any explanation. This time, Millicent quietly followed his instruction.

“So…” Severus said, knowing that Draco wanted a moment alone to speak with him.

“Potter is insisting on one reporter in particular,” Draco said. Severus stared at him, waiting for a response without showing how eager he was to know the answer. “He wants you.”

Severus controlled a shiver, but couldn’t help the pleased smile on his face.

“So, the meeting didn’t go as badly as you said it had,” Draco said, trying to make Severus talk.

“I didn’t say it went badly. I merely said I didn’t convince him,” Severus said.

Draco stared at him for a while before whispering, “There is something you are not telling me.”

“I have not narrated every minute of the meeting, Draco. What do you want to know? How I had to watch Potter flying for hours around a dragon?” Severus said, knowing well how Potter’s heroism used to inflame Draco.

But his words just stirred Draco’s smirk. “So that’s how Potter acquired that toned body,” he teased.

“Draco, you are married,” Severus reproached him.

“Don’t worry, I am not my father. I was just stating a fact. And you are not.”

“I am not…”

“…married,” Draco finished. And he winked at Severus.

“And I want to remain single, thank you very much.”

“Well, you could marry him, if you want. He only consented to five articles. Maybe you could get a few more out of him for us. Just don’t hack off Potter and leave us with fewer than than five,” Draco teased. 

“Tell me what topics Potter consented to discuss,” Severus said, ignoring Draco’s insinuations.

Draco approved of the change of subject because Angelina and Millicent entered the room just then, but, to Severus’ annoyance, he didn’t lose his smirk during the entire meeting.

*******

From a distance, Severus could see Charlie Weasley approaching him with determined outrage on his face. He had hoped that by arriving on time he wouldn’t have to confront any of Potter’s comrades, but it seemed that Weasley had been expecting him.

Fortunately, before Weasley could say a word, Potter suddenly appeared at his side.

“Snape. I was waiting for you. Follow me,” he said straightaway, not allowing Charlie to speak to Severus.

Potter was wearing a polar fleece jacket this time, so Severus supposed he had been waiting for him outside for a while. He smirked at Weasley before following Potter.

They climbed the stairs and entered a small room at the end of the hallway.

The first thing that Severus perceived was that the temperature inside was noticeably warmer. He looked around and noticed how austere the room was. Potter had a bed, a small closet, a bookcase and a desk with two chairs. There were no pictures, magical or Muggle, and not a single embellishment that defined the room as Potter’s.

Severus was trying to get closer to the bookcase to take a look at the books when Potter stopped him.

“Boots off,” Harry ordered, signalling the dark carpet.

After his boots were placed besides Potter’s, Severus noticed that the polar fleece jacket was hanging from a clothes hanger. He turned around and saw Potter in a white t-shirt and barefooted.

Potter was facing him with a smug posture and a teasing look.

Severus had promised himself that he wasn’t going to succumb to Potter’s advances this time, but suddenly he had an intense craving to feel those strong biceps with his hands. Sadly, it seemed that he had mistaken Potter’s mood.

“So… finally got what you came for,” Harry said with a spiteful tone of voice.

Severus swallowed his pride and his sudden desires and tried to excuse himself. “I didn’t send Draco to you. I gave you my word and I kept…”

Harry stopped him, raising his hand. “I know, Angelina told me. Anyway, you win and I lose,” he said. And Severus knew that look, it promised revenge. “So… what do you need?” Harry asked, motioning to his desk. “I don’t like Quick-Quotes Quills,” he declared, and Severus wondered why Potter expressed his distaste in such a livid tone.

“I will not take notes,” Severus said. Draco had insisted that was one of Potter’s demands. Together with reading the article before it was published.

“You must have a good memory, then. Or are you going to just make it all up?” Harry teased as he sat on one chair, motioning Severus to sit in front of him, at the other side of the desk.

“You can veto the article if something is not to your liking, so don’t worry, Potter. I will use a Pensieve.”

Potter stared at him for a while and Severus felt as if he should remove his robe before sitting in front of such a heated look.

“We won’t need the table, then.” Harry smirked and, with a wave of his hand, made the table disappear and then transfigured the chairs they were using into two comfortable armchairs.

“Potter!” Severus exclaimed when he recovered from the shock. He was about to berate him for inflicting his magic on him without warning when he heard Potter’s laugh. He had never heard a laugh more free and mischievous from him, not even when he was a child. Severus had to fight his own smile at such a magnificent sound. Suddenly Potter seemed younger, uninhibited… definitely a gorgeous vision.

“Are you comfortable now?” Harry scoffed at Severus.

Severus glared at him, but remained quiet. He needed Potter to cooperate with him, so he stoically suffered the childish joke and hoped that Potter’s good mood continued when he began to talk about Draco.

“Before starting, I want to make clear that there are some things I don’t want to explain. I really can’t…”

“Potter.” Severus stopped him, seeing that the man had lost his beautiful smile and was now frowning. “If anyone understands that some things are better remaining secret, it’s me.”

Harry nodded and inhaled deeply. “Well. I think I am going to begin with my last year in Hogwarts. The year Dumbledore died,” Harry said, meeting Severus’ eyes.

Not seeing defiance or any reproach in those green eyes, Severus remained still, waiting for Potter to find the words that seemed so hard to find.

“During my sixth year, I followed Malfoy all around. I knew he was up to something, but Ron and Hermione wouldn’t listen to me. At the end I was right, but it was too late for Dumbledore. Or Bill.” Harry breathed deep and messed his long hair.

Severus noticed that Potter was avoiding his gaze.

“Crabbe and Goyle were helping him. I had to use my Invisibility Cloak…”

“You had one. Of course you had one,” Severus couldn’t help but complain.

“It was my father’s,” Harry said, challenging Severus with a glare. “Dumbledore gave it to me in my first year.” He chuckled. “I suppose he wanted me to live a little before sacrificing me like a lamb.”

“Potter…”

“Harry,” he offered, barely in a whisper. “Harry. Dumbledore sacrificed himself for his beliefs. And even so I am sure that sacrificing you was harder for him. Even though he must have known there was a possibility you’d survive, as you did in the end.”

“It was hard for you, too. I saw you, in your memories. You were outraged, on my behalf,” Harry said, his eyes fixed on Severus’ as if trying to read something in them.

Severus closed his eyes, feeling too tired to hold that look. Draco didn’t know how much he was asking of both of them.

“I hated you,” Harry said. “That night, when you killed him. I hated you. I saw you casting the Unforgivable. I heard him asking you… I was under the cloak, Dumbledore had immobilised me.” Harry wiped a tear from his face before it reached his mouth. Severus was mesmerized by the movement of his hand, how Harry’s fingertips grazed over the contour of his lips. “The truth is that I had killed him that very night, even before you. I didn’t understand that until years ago, when I was already here.” He chuckled again and didn’t make the effort of wiping away his tears again.

“Don’t punish yourself. He was truly alive when I killed him,” Severus declared.

Severus remembered Albus’ face clearly. He had been pale, and for a moment he had seemed… but no, it was ridiculous that Potter had been bearing the same weight Severus had been carrying for years.

“You cast the curse. I forced him to drink poison and then I awoke an army of Inferi. We both did these things because he had asked us to do them. Who is guilty in the end?” Harry covered his face with his hands. “I saw him. When I died. I think it was him. It seemed him. I didn’t hate him, then. I was so young…” He made a sound that might have been a chuckle or a sob.

Severus remained quiet, wondering in Salazar’s name where that old fool had brought Potter. Severus wanted to help the broken man, but he didn’t know how. He had suffered in a similar way, a long time ago, and he hadn’t had anyone by his side. Not even Minerva, whom he had turned away from him so many times.

Harry combed his hair with his hands and made a ponytail with a hair band he had on his wrist.

“I am sorry, that’s not what I wanted to tell you. You can’t publish that,” he instructed, and Severus nodded.

“Have you talked about it with somebody?” Severus asked, remembering Minerva’s determined insistence.

“Hermione. And Charlie, but he doesn’t know the whole thing. Well, it doesn’t matter. It happened so long ago,” Harry said, smiling falsely. Severus nodded, knowing that was a lie, for both of them. “The thing is that Malfoy was not happy with his ‘mission’. And I hurt him, when I could have helped him. I used your curse. I had your book,” Harry confessed with a naughty smile.

Severus smiled, too. He preferred this Potter, even thought he was sure that this moment of vulnerability was something that Potter had shared with very few people. And he was honoured by that privilege.

“I think that I am going to discover many interesting things tonight. I knew you couldn’t suddenly be so good in Potions, as Slughorn believed,” he said, ignoring the glint in Harry’s eyes.

“Slughorn didn’t teach me. You did. The younger you. If you had taught me as well as you explained things in that book… or if you’d have just come to the dungeons in Muggle clothes,” Harry flirted. He burst out laughing at Severus’ horrified face. “No, I don’t think I would have appreciated your body then. Not like I do now. Anyway, I could try to retrieve your book. I left it in the Room of Requirement. I don’t know if it was destroyed when Crabbe burnt the room with Fiendfyre, but I could go take a look. We can go together, if you want,” Harry offered.

Severus gave half a smile; the idea of visiting Hogwarts with Potter was ridiculous but, on the other hand, was strangely heartening.

After two rounds of Firewhisky, Harry’s tongue was loosened. Severus was afraid that, since Harry was talking about Narcissa, there would be four and not five interviews. When had _not_ seeing Potter become something to dread?

“So… how are you going to write this article? Are you going to put your memories in a Pensieve and review this evening time and time again?” Harry teased him.

“I have a good memory. I will only use the Pensieve to verify some details,” Severus answered, trying to interpret Harry’s changed mood.

“And if I give you something better to remember?” Harry asked, standing up and removing his t-shirt.

Severus smiled, even though he wanted to remain unmoved.

“Harry,” Severus tutted when Harry opened his trousers. It was obvious that the man wasn’t wearing any pants. “This is not professional.”

“What do you mean? This charade of an interview? Come on, you are not a journalist and I tame dragons for a living,” Harry said, his hands holding his flies open in blatant invitation.

“Harry, we are paying you for this. That makes me your boss, in a way,” Severus tried to find excuses, even though his eyes were drawn down to Harry’s groin every two seconds.

“Damn, that’s so fucking sexy,” Harry said, finally letting his trousers fall to his knees. He shamelessly touched his swelling cock. “Anyway, as I told Malfoy, I’m going to donate the money he’s giving me to the reserve. So… give me something good in exchange, Severus.”

Harry finished removing his trousers with a new display of wandless magic and straddled Severus, not even blushing when his swaying erection rested on Severus’ white shirt. “It arouses you when I perform wandless magic,” Harry stated, rubbing his arse against Severus’ thighs.

Severus had had enough of teasing that night. Potter was right; he was not a journalist. He was tired of listening to the man’s complaints, so similar to his own grievances, and of not telling him what he wanted. Or of not hugging him, or kissing those impudent lips.

So Severus took firm hold of those buttocks that were stone hard and pressed Potter against him. He licked Potter’s lips before kissing his mouth and biting his upper lip.

“You are a wild man,” Severus said, and his tone of voice showed how much that excited him.

“Yesss…” Harry moaned.

“Indomitable and resilient. And so gorgeous…” Severus continued lavishing praise on Harry, just to hear more of those delectable moans.

Harry suddenly raised his arse and got onto his knees at each side of Severus’ thighs, placing his hard cock level with Severus’ face.

“Untamed beast,” Severus chuckled, but grabbed Harry’s buttocks again before opening his mouth to gladly accept the cock that Harry was offering him with his own hand.

Severus was right; Harry was as wild taking as he had been giving the last time. Severus was mad with lust feeling the frantic movement of those pert buttocks in his hands, and the way Harry’s fingers gripped his hair. Then Harry pulled away and demanded, “Fuck me. I’ve been thinking about it all week.”

“I knew there was a reason you agreed to Draco’s proposition,” Severus said.

“Damn, don’t mention Malfoy when I’m this hard. I don’t like skinny blonds. And I dreaded this interview as much as I craved your cock, so we’re even. Do you mind if I use my magic on you?” Harry asked, clearly mocking him for his previous reaction.

Severus might not be blond, but he couldn’t deny that he was skinny. He ignored the sting at hearing that Potter had yearned only for his cock. He nodded and went for the prize of that powerful magic and that stunning body.

Harry vanished Severus’ clothes and straightaway Severus felt something cold and wet on his erection. He didn’t have time to complain when Harry sat on his lap, taking his cock inside him with such ease that it was clear that he had performed some magic inside himself, too.

“So big. Perfect, just like I imagined,” Harry whispered when he felt Severus fully inside him.

Severus grabbed his chin with a hand and kissed him violently, making it clear that what was happening there was not a dream. With his other hand, Severus played again with Harry’s buttock, kneading the firm flesh with absolute delight. Then he moved his hips, trying to pleasure Harry and at the same time contain his own desires.

“Fuck, I knew you would be good,” Harry almost shouted, allowing Severus to do all the hard work while he took himself in hand and enjoyed the ride. “I’m going to cum,” he finally said, when he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You’re… uncivilized,” Severus complained, even though he was secretly pleased to have unleashed Harry’s passion so intensely.

“Then tame me,” Harry whispered, and the demand sounded so sweet and yielding in his mouth that the thought triggered his own orgasm.

Severus followed him a short while later, after he had ensured that Harry was utterly pleased.

“Tell me you’ll also fuck me next week,” Harry begged, his head heavy on Severus’ shoulder.

Severus chuckled and kissed the top of Harry’s head in answer. Five meetings were never going to be enough.

*******

The following week, Severus found Harry dining in his room, the armchairs they had used the previous meeting transfigured again into a desk and two chairs. Severus licked his lips when he remembered what they had done on the armchair he had occupied.

“Bon appétit,” Severus said, while he took off his boots and jacket.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked, offering Severus a piece of cheese.

“I ate before coming. Bad day?” Severus asked after watching Harry’s face.

Harry stared at him, amazed that Severus seemed to know him so well, so soon. “You could say that. We got a new dragon, recently rescued from the black market. He’s in bad condition, and he doesn’t trust us enough to let us heal him. Sadly, we can’t use spells on him or he could get worse.”

Severus placed himself at Harry’s back and began to knead his tense shoulders. Soon Harry made his shirt disappear and Severus massaged his back with talented fingers. Harry stopped eating because he couldn’t do much more than moan.

When Harry’s muscles were soft and relaxed, Severus caressed his face and licked the corner of Harry’s lips. Then Severus let Harry lick his finger before sucking it, until he took his face in his hands and turned him around to kiss him properly.

Harry stood up to follow Severus’ lead and they kissed for a while, soft and deep kisses that didn’t break the mood.

The table and the chairs were transfigured into a loveseat, this time by Severus’ wand. He sat on it and had Harry lie half on top of him, back to his chest, to caress his scalp and hair.

“We can leave the interview for another day, if you prefer to rest,” Severus proposed.

“Mmmm… no, I’m fine. How has _Better Times_ been this week?” Harry asked, his eyes closed and body relaxed under Severus’ hands.

“Terrific. Five complaints and two Aurors’ visits,” Severus explained. “Everybody thinks that we made up the interview.”

“Angelina told me that, despite Malfoy’s predictions, you had to print a second edition.”

“And now we are planning a third. But it will all be useless if nobody believes that the interview was real,” Severus complained.

“Ron and George are spreading the word on my behalf. People will believe -you’ll see. What do you want to talk about today?”

“Your incursion into the Ministry. There were so many witnesses, I think it’s a good subject that will satisfy the curiosity of many readers.”

“Only if I can criticize Umbridge,” Harry mischievously said.

“You have my permission to belittle that disagreeable woman,” Severus conceded.

“Even if she’s a Slytherin?” Harry asked.

“She’s a despicable woman, as Tom Riddle was. Why do you hate her so much? I’ve seen you talk about _him_ with more respect.”

Harry didn’t reply for a while. Then he just raised his hand to Severus’ face, still resting on his chest with his eyes closed.

Severus stared at the back of Harry’s hand without understanding, until he saw the faint scars forming words, hateful words.

“How,” Severus asked, barely containing the fury inside him.

“A blood quill,” Harry answered; so many years ago, and his voice still fluttered.

“When?” Severus mumbled under his breath.

“My fifth year,” Harry confessed.

“That bitch! She will regret the day she dared cross my path,” Severus menaced, absolutely infuriated.

“It was long ago,” Harry said.

Severus stared at him for a while, still with Harry’s right hand between his own. He kissed the faint letters and then removed Harry’s glasses to dry his eyes. Then he leaned over Harry and kissed his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips.

“Are you sure that you want to do this today?” Severus asked after a while.

“I want to. I need to. Will you help me?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded. He’d never seen Harry so broken, not even when he had been a child fighting things bigger than himself.

Severus didn’t stop caressing Harry while he was talking about the past. His hair, his face, but especially his right hand.

That night there was no sex, but somehow it was more intimate than their previous meeting.

*******

The next meeting, Charlie Weasley was waiting for him, and this time Harry was not there to spare him the nuisance.

“Good evening,” Severus greeted him, ignoring the glare.

“Good evening, Snape,” Charlie spat. “Harry’s in the showers. He said you can wait for him in his rooms,” he said, clearly not liking the message. “But first, I want a word, please.”

Severus nodded. The first meeting, he’d expected some kind of lecture, but Weasley was wrong if he thought he was going to allow him to censure him, especially when he didn’t even know Potter’s reasons for agreeing to the interviews.

“I want to know what your agreement with Harry entails,” Charlie demanded.

“I don’t know the details of the contract. You should have asked Draco Malfoy when he went to your mother’s house,” Severus replied. He wasn’t going to give Weasley any explanations if Harry hadn’t yet given one.

“I don’t mean about the newspaper. I know your relationship is not strictly professional,” Charlie said accusingly.

“Harry is of age. You can ask him if you want to know anything about our _relationship_.” Severus studied Weasley’s face for a moment and found that his anger was stirred by more than just worry. “Do you have a personal interest in the matter?” he asked straightforwardly.

“I only worry about him. I’m his brother,” Charlie answered.

The same excuse Harry had given. And yet, Severus sensed that Weasley didn’t really believe what he was claiming. And that upset Severus more than it should.

“There is no reason to worry about him, not with me,” Severus stated.

“Harry is so special. He deserves… better,” Charlie said.

Severus wondered if Weasley thought himself special enough for Harry. He wanted to say that he knew how special Harry was, maybe more than Charlie, even if they hadn’t been working together for years.

The past two days, Harry had shared things with Severus that surely he hadn’t shared with Weasley. He hoped that sex was one of those things, even though he wasn’t completely sure. Not when Weasley was glaring at him so pointedly.

But just as Severus was about to respond, Harry appeared from his shower all damp and wearing only a towel.

“Severus,” he said with such joy that Severus’ insides melted a bit.

“Don’t tell me you left your dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. Again,” Charlie said, his tone of voice happier than before.

“I’ll pick them up tomorrow, don’t worry,” Harry said, looking at Severus. “I’m busy now,” he added naughtily, winking at Charlie before heading for the stairs.

The pain in Weasley’s eyes was so obvious that Severus contained his words at the last second. He wasn’t going to kick the man when he was down. So he only nodded at him before heading to Harry’s room. And ravishing him.

“Hey!” Harry complained when, once in his room, Severus threw the towel aside and embraced his nude body.

Severus wanted to tell Harry that he couldn’t go around almost nude, enticing his mates, especially Weasley. Severus wanted to demand that he not bathe every day in the communal showers, where others could ogle him, because he wanted to be the only one who enjoyed the vision of this perfect body. He also wanted to forbid his going to the tavern in the nearby town and seeing that man who’d dared to kiss his Harry in front of him, an image that had plagued his lonely nights in London. 

But he hadn’t any rights over Harry, so he only said, “I am going to fuck you now, on that damn bed that I’ve never used yet, and then we are going to work on today’s subject, and after that I am going to fuck you again. So Potter, by Merlin, on your bed on all fours.”

“Damn, I don’t know what Charlie told you, but I’ll have to thank him. You are so fucking hot, all demanding,” Harry growled. He stole a small wet kiss before running to his bed and obeying Severus, getting on his knees. “You got me this hot, now don’t make me wait for your cock,” he said, disrobing Severus with a rush of wandless magic.

Severus sighed, not closing his eyes only because he didn’t want to lose a second of that lubricious spectacle.

This week, he was definitely going to use the Pensieve every other day, if not more often.

*******

Severus was restless as he climbed the stairs to Harry’s room. The following week would be his last meeting with Harry, and he was not ready to finish the work and say goodbye as if what happened between them had been just a professional matter.

The previous month he hadn’t even known the real Potter, and now he was feeling closer to Harry than he had been to any other lover. Severus had been surprised when he found that they had shared similar experiences and suffered the same aftereffects from the war. Harry had hid his damaged soul in that reserve taking care of the dragons, and Severus had confronted his own demons at Hogwarts, trying to help his Slytherins.

Severus felt so good for the first time in so many years that he didn’t even remember if he had ever felt that way before, and it was all because he had Harry in his arms. And that didn’t hold a candle to being inside Harry…

Harry greeted him from the loveseat that he hadn’t transfigured back since that second meeting. He seemed tense, but Severus thought that maybe he was imagining things, as he was feeling anxious.

Severus kissed him to ease his mind, but when Harry flinched between his arms and moved away, Severus couldn’t help but snap at him.

“Are you trying to pave the way for rejecting me next week?” Severus shouted. The moment he saw Harry’s face he knew he had made a mistake. He closed his eyes, ashamed. He should have eaten something before coming, that might have put him in a better mood. But the past week had been terrible at _Better Times_ , and he hadn’t slept most nights, and… he couldn’t deny how the possibility of not seeing Harry again was affecting his nerves.

“I am sorry,” he apologised, not daring to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Hey,” Harry said. “Look at me,” he asked, taking Severus’ chin with two fingers. “I also wanted to talk to you about us, so don’t avoid me now. I wanted to tell you that I would love to see you again, after our fifth meeting. If you also want that, of course.”

Severus watched Harry’s face closely before hugging him. He allowed himself a small smile. “You’ll think I am an old man who is trying to cling to you,” he said self-deprecatingly. But he didn’t feel ashamed, not in the slightest. Not in Harry’s arms.

“You are not old. And I love to have you clinging to me, thank you very much. Whew! Just not now…” Harry said, letting go of Severus.

“What happened to you?” Severus asked, now focused on Harry’s reaction.

“I’m just a little bit beaten up. Bală has had a bad night and we had a difficult morning.”

“Bală?” Severus asked.

“The new dragon I told you about.”

“I thought it was a baby dragon,” Severus said, worried.

“Bală is young but not a baby. In fact, he was saved from the black market because of an unfortunate incident.”

“Have you been burned?” Severus asked, suspicious of Harry’s groan.

“No. It’s nothing.” Harry tried to change the subject, but Severus was staring at him in a way he remembered so well from Hogwarts. “Oh, it’s just a wound on my back. Bală is a Hungarian Horntail. Its tail knocked me on the back, nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

“I bet,” Severus said with a fascinated smile. At Harry’s blank face, Severus clarified: “The Triwizard Tournament. Your dragon was a Hungarian Horntail.”

“Yes! I’dforgotten that,” Harry said.

“How in Salazar’s name could you forget _that_?” Severus exclaimed.

“And not just the Hungarian Horntail. I also had forgotten that I rode a dragon, with Ron and Hermione. Two years ago, Ron couldn’t believe I didn’t remember that, but it was true. I try not to overthink the past, when I can,” he said, glaring at Severus for a second before giving him a peck.

“You are incredible,” Severus whispered in awe.

“No, none of that. It’s just that… do you know how many dragons I’ve worked with here? Well, I don’t. I don’t even know the number or the different breeds. Charlie is the one who studies them and keeps track.”

“Incredible,” Severus insisted. “You always have been a brave child, but now you’re also a strong, smart, gorgeous man.”

“You’re looking at me like Charlie looks at dragons,” Harry said, smiling.

Severus didn’t tell Harry that Weasley also ogled him; he didn’t want to bring up those feelings and risk Harry noticing Weasley, too.

“You are more special than a dragon,” Severus whispered against Harry’s lips before kissing them.

“You are in a strange mood today,” Harry said.

“We had a busy week; everybody wants to know how we got you to talk. Draco even confiscated my wand to prevent me from cursing anyone. Let’s go to bed and I will take a look at your injury.”

“You only want to fuck me. And are you going to interview me in bed, like last week?”

“No interview tonight. I have enough material without a new interview. We will talk next week. And I would love to fuck you, but you are not in shape,” Severus said, giving Harry’s nose a sweet kiss.

“I’m in good enough shape to ride you,” Harry teased him.

Severus took him in his arms, taking care not to touch his injured back, and took him to bed.

It was only after a while that Severus took care of Harry’s wound.

*******

“And then I wanted to be alone. I left Ron with Hermione and used my Invisibility Cloak to go to the Shrieking Shack. You were… you were… I had the dittany, but your neck…”

“Sssh… doesn’t matter, now. You saved me.” Severus tried to calm Harry, hugging him and kissing his head. “I hated you for that. But now I am so glad that you finally called Poppy.”

Harry kissed Severus’ neck, adoring kisses along the ugly scar that had almost cost him Severus’ life. Even though Harry wouldn’t appreciate that until this past month.

Harry whispered something against Severus’ neck.

Severus didn’t catch the exact words, but they made him tremble just imagining their meaning.

“I am going to miss your weekly visits so much,” Harry said, this time out loud. “Will you come anyway, even if this was the last interview?” Harry asked, looking more insecure than Severus had seen him as an adult.

“I can’t, Harry,” Severus answered.

“But… but you said that you wanted to continue seeing me!” Harry exclaimed.

“And I want to, but it’s going to be impossible from now on,” Severus said, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“So, now that your newspaper is selling better than the _Prophet_ and you don’t need me…!” Harry complained.

“Harry. I am going to leave _Better Times_. Draco can manage things alone, now. You were right, I am not a journalist, not even an editor,” Severus said nonchalantly. Then his face turned more serious. “I am going to return to Hogwarts. I talked to Minerva. She is going to accept me again in September.”

They remained silent for a while. Severus tried to take Harry’s hand, but Harry moved away from him. Severus smiled and outlined a new scar on Harry’s arm with his fingertip.

“Has the Hungarian Horntail burnt you again?”

“No, this time it was the Catalonian Fireball.”

“You can’t continue risking your life like that,” Severus snapped.

“What do you care, now?” Harry retorted.

“I care for you. A lot. I fear that one day it will be not just a wound.”

“Charlie was here before me and he’s been fine enough,” Harry complained.

“Charlie studies them. I know you are in more danger than he.”

“I hear that from Molly twice a year. Do you think that you are going to change my mind? Your cock is not big enough,” Harry said with all the venom his broken heart was feeling.

Severus swallowed the sharp comment and continued working for his objective.

“I’m not trying to seduce you with my cock. Don’t insult your intelligence trying to deny your feelings for me,” Severus said.

“My feelings? And yours?” Harry asked.

“I’m not denying that I feel something deep for you,” Severus declared.

“Then why did you say that you don’t want to see me any more?”

“I didn’t say that I don’t want to. I said that I can’t.”

“I don’t understand you,” Harry complained.

“I should say that Minerva is more persuasive than Molly,” Severus stated.

“Minerva?”

“She says Hagrid wants more free time to visit Olympe. He wants to continue keeping the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, but he would be happy if you would take his position as theCare of Magical Creatures professor. And Rolanda is getting too old for flying. You can easily teach both subjects.”

“Me?” Harry asked.

“Who better than you?”

“But I know about dragons. I know nothing about… wait a minute, why am I even considering this?” Harry asked himself.

“Because you know it feels right,” Severus said.

Then he kissed Harry’s lips, first smoothly and sweetly, but soon he licked them and put his tongue in Harry’s mouth, showing him how right it felt to be together.

“Stop,” Harry suddenly said. He stared at Severus, panting, before shouting, “You planned this! You went to Hogwarts looking for jobs for both of us!” Severus didn’t admit or deny the accusation, but he didn’t hide his smirk. “Fucking Slytherins! What was I thinking of, helping you!” Harry complained.

“I wasn’t trying to manipulate you,” Severus said.

“Of course not! That’s why you let me think that I wasn’t going to see you anymore! Damnit. I don’t like anyone planning my life.”

“Harry. It’s not only your life, not anymore. It’s _our_ life. Now that I have found you I am not going to let you go. And I don’t like this cold weather.”

Harry chuckled. “So you do really feel something for me.”

“I want you, I am not going to hide it. For once in my life I am going to think of myself first and I am going to fight for you. I told Minerva about us, and I told her that there’re so few things I wouldn’t do for you. Even coming here, if it’s that what you really want,” Severus said. He took Harry’s hands and kissed them.

“You? Here? What would you do here?” Harry asked, impressed.

“Potions, research. I don’t really know. I hoped that you would use your head for once and realise how much danger you are in every day.”

Harry remained quiet for a while, and Severus let him think, trying to read in his face whether he should keep hoping.

“You have too much faith in me. I haven’t had a _‘normal’_ relationship. Never,” Harry said.

“Nor I. I had never thought that I would want to share my life with anybody. And on the other hand, with your history of lovers, I feared you wouldn’t want to change your ways. But together… I think that together we have a chance. You cannot tell me that you didn’t feel how right we were together. In five days we have become closer than we have been to any other person. Do you agree?”

Harry nodded. “You complete me; there’s something in you, in the way you treat me as if you have known me forever, that makes me feel safer than I’ve ever felt. But this is so sudden, such a dramatic change in my life…”

“It’s not as if you would be working in the middle of Diagon Alley. They’ll be amazed, at first. But by Yule you’ll be just another member of the staff. Believe me, they look at me in fear the first day, and then…”

“They are terrified by the summer holidays. I would know,” Harry joked.

Severus laid Harry down on the loveseat and lowered himself over him. “I’ve never scared you, you impertinent rule-breaker,” he said before kissing him.

“I thought you hated me,” Harry said, breaking the kiss. They hadn’t spoken so far about their past, and Harry had wondered if it was the case.

“I hated you.” Severus agreed. “But I didn’t really know you. I thought you were an attention-seeker, as your father was.”

“I wasn’t,” Harry sadly said.

“Now I know that. But Albus could not be bothered to enlighten me.”

“Then admit that you didn’t know my father, either,” Harry pleaded, making puppy eyes at Severus.

Severus sat in the loveseat. “It’s not the same, Harry. I lived seven years with your father.”

“While he was a kid. I lived with Malfoy, too. Tell me, did I know the real Malfoy?”

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. After a while he smiled. “What I really know is why I like you. You’re smarter and more cunning than I thought.”

“But I am right,” Harry said, pulling Severus on top of him again.

“Yes, I will admit that. If you agree to invite Draco to our wedding.”

“Wedding?” Harry startled and almost knocked Severus’ forehead. “Who said anything about a wedding?”

“There’s no other way that Minerva’s going to let us share a room,” Severus said, as if it was the only reason.

“But it’s so soon!” Harry exclaimed, almost scared.

“Next year, then,” Severus conceded, noticing Harry was panicking. “Minerva’s tired, too. She mentioned that, if you adjust well to school, maybe you could be the Head of Gryffindor House. But as Head of Slytherin, I have to be in the dungeons for my students. She said that she will find a way to make both positions work, but she insisted on an official statement.”

“I still have not agreed,” Harry declared.

“Harry. Be realistic,” Severus said, staring intently at him. “I am not going to accept a refusal. I can change your mind and argue every reason you give me for not being together.”

“I can fight Imperius,” Harry joked.

“And I can shag you into oblivion,” Severus said, going along with the joke.

“I’m scared,” Harry confessed, lost in Severus’ dark eyes.

“Says the man that last week helped to heal the ripped wing of a Norwegian Ridgeback,” Severus chuckled. He caressed Harry’s tanned cheeks. “This is not as reversible as the loss of an appendage, as happened to your last lover,” he said now that he knew why Illia had quit the reserve. “You can always leave me if you can’t stand me,” Severus tried to joke, but his voice faltered.

“You could get tired of me, too,” Harry replied, caressing Severus’ face in turn.

“Of course,” Severus snorted. He got more comfortable and pushed Harry’s head onto his chest. “I’ll get tired of your daily demands for sex. And I will have to massage your tired muscles every day, when you come to me after hours of teaching children how to fly and how to take care of rare magical creatures.”

“Oh, that sounds terrible,” Harry moaned.

“Yes, terrible for me.” Severus cupped Harry’s buttocks. “Then you will be so relaxed that I will have to take you to the bath. Have I told you how big my bathtub at Hogwarts is?”

“As big as the Prefects’?” Harry teased. Severus slapped his arse.

“Not as big but with all the commodities,” Severus admitted.

“Tell me more,” Harry demanded.

“I will have to wash you. Maybe I will get into the bathtub, too. Imagine us together, with all that slippery soap… Who knows what would happen there?”

“Oh, I haven’t soaked in a bath in so long. Please, take me to bed and convince me some more,” Harry asked with a wicked smile.

Severus knew how much Harry loved to be cared for, so he lifted his solid body, not without effort, and carried him to bed.

Harry made their clothes disappear with his powerful magic, knowing how much that excited Severus.

“You would wash me thoroughly,” Harry reminded Severus, opening his legs on the bed.

Severus placed himself on top of Harry and pushed inside of him, knowing that Harry would have taken care of all necessary preparations.

“Then I will take you to bed, just as I have done, but you would be all damp. Then I would dry you with my mouth, drinking every drop of water from your skin.”

Severus was moving slowly in and out of Harry, their eyes locked in a burning gaze.

“On every single place on your body, except your cock. I would leave that for later. First, I would lick your hole so scrupulously and deep that you wouldn’t need any spell to prepare your tight arse for my big cock.”

“Mmm…. Severus!” Harry exclaimed. He loved when Severus lost control and talked dirty to him. “You’ve never done that to me,” he complained.

“I will. When we’re at Hogwarts,” Severus said, stopping his movement to tease Harry.

“Bastard, that’s blackmail! Keep moving!”

“No. Tell me you’re going to be mine,” he said, moving his hips just once, in an abrupt move. “Tell me you’re going to leave this wild life to live the coming years with me. At Hogwarts. Until you’re too old to mount a broom and my joints can’t tolerate the cold dungeons.”

“That’s so long,” Harry said, overcome by feelings and sensations.

“Something tells me that from now on, time will fly for both of us.”

And Harry understood at last why Severus was so determined to have him after so little time together. Nothing, not even the dragon nesting season, had moved him so much in all his years in the reserve. At last he had the opportunity to know why Molly could still blush at one of her husband’s compliments after sharing all her life with Arthur. Or how it was to fuck someone senseless and then sleep by his side, to wake at his side, and maybe have sex again.

And in the end, it was just that. There, in his bed, with Severus looking at him as if he was something more than a dragon keeper in a secluded reserve, feeling his lover inside him. They were not fucking, not since the previous week. They were making love, and a tear ran down Harry’s cheek when he understood that it was the first time in his life that he was having sex with someone he really loved.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Severus asked at seeing Harry’s tears. For a moment he thought he had scared Harry away. But then Harry smiled and kissed the fingers that were cleaning his face.

“Just that I love you. And I will follow you to Hogwarts, or anywhere you want,” Harry said.

Severus was so dazed that he didn’t smile. He kissed Harry and again moved his hips in long, deep and powerful thrusts that took them to the edge in no time at all.

“What you said,” Severus panted, afterwards. “You can’t take that back. It doesn’t count that it was a declaration in the heat of the moment.”

Harry burst out laughing. “I really meant that,” he said.

“You’re still high on endorphins. But I am going to take your word,” Severus declared with a smile.

“I bet you won’t wait until tomorrow to let Minerva know,” Harry joked.

“Minerva knows. The contracts are ready and Hagrid and Rolanda are already making plans for next school year.”

Harry glared at Severus, but couldn’t prevent a smile, which Severus sweetly kissed as he lay on the bed at Harry’s side.

“So, now begins a new life for both of us,” Harry said, still not believing his own words.

“Suddenly I like Draco’s choice of name for his newspaper,” Severus said, smiling at the ceiling, his hands on his nape.

Harry kissed him, then rested his head on Severus’ chest. Then he cleaned them both and covered them with a mere wave of his hand.

“You’re going to stir up Hogwarts,” Severus lamented, not losing his smile.

“Oh, now you can’t take back you offer, either,” Harry joked.

Severus moved his head. He had had many doubts about Draco’s offer, the previous year. But this… he had never been surer of something in all his life. He wanted Harry and he wasn’t going to let him go. Ever.


End file.
